


Kidnapped

by AngelWithAStory



Series: Kidnap and Rescue [3]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Experimentation, F/M, Kidnapping, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it unmanly to be rescued by your girlfriend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> Waiting for a new episode of a cartoon literally kills me. Every. Single. Saturday.  
> I have to amuse myself by writing fanfics so enjoy this brief one-shot that is devoted to BBRae. 
> 
> disclaimer:  
> I don't own Teen Titans or any of the characters in any way, shape or form.

The door to the lab burst open and a dark figure glided in. Beast Boy looked up and his green eyes widened as he recognised who it was.

“Who are you?! You have no right to be here!” The shaky voice of the scientist who had been experimenting on Beast Boy demanded. The figure looked at him sharply and raised their arm. Dark matter formed around the scientist and he was thrown against the wall, where he crumpled to the ground in an unconscious heap. The figure moved forwards towards Beast Boy and lowered their hood. Violet eyes peered at Beast Boy and he smiled, showing his fang.

“Hey Rae.” He greeted warmly.

“Are you hurt? What have they been doing to you?” Raven demanded, her voice uncharacteristically soft and croaky. Beast Boy suspected she had been worrying a lot about him – much more then she would ever admit to in a million.

“I’m fine Raven.” He reassured her. She didn’t look convinced and started undoing the restraints on his wrists. Beast Boy looked at her quizzically. “Isn’t it a bit embarrassing to be rescued by your girlfriend?” He asked, wanting to get a small smile out of her.

“If it’s manlier for me to leave...” She began, giving Beast Boy the small smile he wanted.

“No. No I never said that.” Beast Boy back-pedalled.

“Then be quiet.” Raven said, quickly giving him a small kiss. “I’m almost done.” A moment later, the metal bars over his arms retracted and Beast Boy dropped to the ground.

“Thanks.” He muttered, looking up at Raven.

“We need to get out of here.” Raven stated, her mind set fully on saving Beast Boy. “Come closer.” She ordered. Beast Boy stepped beside her and felt black matter engross him. Raven’s presence was comforting when all that surrounded him was darkness.

“You were worried weren’t you?” He asked quietly.

“I was.” Raven admitted, her voice a whisper.

“I shouldn’t have been so stupid. I should have been more alert.” Beast Boy muttered, closing his eyes. He felt warm around enclose around his shoulders and looked to see Raven’s pale skin.

“That doesn’t matter. You’re safe now, and I have you back.” Raven said.

“I can say the same thing.” Beast Boy turned around and held Raven’s face in his palms. Her skin was unusually warm and he saw a small blush creep up on her. Smiling, Beast Boy leaned in, closing the space between them. The world melted away and Beast Boy’s vision was filled entirely by Raven. Her violet eyes. Her lavender hair. The small tinge of pink on her cheeks. It didn’t matter if he was just saved by his girlfriend, she was all he needed.


End file.
